River in the Road
by 321letsjam
Summary: He fought to protect her, she was his everything. But as their enemies approached... She was already gone.' Hopefully you don't think the story's as crap as the summary! Squall


**River in the Road**

**By 321letsjam**

**Final Fantasy VIII fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the lyrics to the song 'River in the Road' by Queens of the Stone Age. Standard disclaimer applies to both.

**Author's note: **_This is my first fan fiction, I've always been more of reader than a writer of these things... But I hope it's not too terrible. I just wanted to contribute something. I used to love writing but I think I've gotten a bit stale, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. I can only improve., right?_

_Fast approaching monsters,_

_Marching in a row_

They're coming; I can see their persecuting eyes piercing through my very soul. They mean to hurt you, to take you away.

'Burn the witch' they cry, their voices almost melodic in their steady chanting. They march towards us in a slow, unhurried pace, to make apparent their steely conviction. They think what they're doing is right.

But they're wrong.

_Grab what slips your mind,_

_And what your memory won't hold._

I begin thinking of how I met you, how your eyes sparkled when they met mine, followed by a soft, seemingly genuine smile. As you walked towards me, unbeknownst to me, my life had changed. I had now found my calling… My someone to protect.

My memories of before I met you had begun to slip away the moment I had fallen for you, everyone and everything faded in to hazy darkness. Was it a spell...? No everything we've fought for was worth it.

You give me feelings I can't ignore.

_Run, darling run._

Get out of here… Don't stop running…

_I'll stall them if I can._

'I'll stop them here; I'll defend you until my last breath!' I scream back at you, drawing my weapon and holding fast and steady.

_You'll escape and I'll be left rotting on the vine._

But my words never reach you… My gaze falls on your retreating form. You're running. You're not looking back… Is this… Is this what I'm fighting for?

My certainty wavers for but a moment before I compose myself.

This is my destiny.

_Avert the children's eyes,_

_Forget left untold,_

My friends, the only family I've ever known… The 'Fated Children,' they're all watching me from afar, running towards me with determined yet fearful faces… Please do not watch… Turn the other way. I must leave you now. Forgive me… But never forget me.

_Don't look back to see,_

She keeps on running… Never looking back… My precious one… My someone to protect.

_The blood,_

She never once looked back. As I swung my weapon with desperate abandon… I would surely die, I knew this, but it stood at the back of my mind. I would give my life for the woman I love, even if I now doubt of it being returned.

_River in the road._

The dark crimson spraying across the stormy sky, was it mine or theirs? At this point I fail to determine. There is a distant pain throbbing through my body… but the adrenaline keeps me from falling just yet. I hack and slash away, taking as many as I can into the hell that surely awaits me.

Slowly my body begins to give out… I can feel the pain getting closer, my vision blurring with each movement of my arms and legs. They're still chanting… Throughout their assault they continue chanting 'Burn the witch!'

I fall…

Have I failed? Everything is distant now…

_Get sweet revenge with my blood,_

I see the crimson life leaving my body as they stand over me with maliciously satisfied faces… I can hear the distant cry of my comrades… They never turned away, the sight of my sacrifice fuelling their hateful and angry thirst for revenge.

It was time for me to go now… I tried to think of what I had fought for before I slipped away… But my memory could not hold her.

Separated… She was gone.

_River in the road._

_-Fin-_

_**Author's note: **You probably guessed who the main characters in the story were, even though I wanted to make it ambiguous in terms of using 'Sorceress' and 'Knight'... Not sure if this was a mistake or not. I put my own little interpretation on Squall and Rinoa's relationship because I've always fancied Squall of being more devoted to her as she is to him as she's always seemed more of a (dare I say it) spoilt little brat._

_Anyway, I pictured that in a situation that they faced in this story, she would have run without a second thought, leaving Squall with dissolutionment. At least I hope you got that vibe from the story. _

_Hope you enjoyed the short story, reviews would be much appreciated!_


End file.
